All Because of a Papercut
by Grey's Lover 4ever
Summary: This is Edward's point of view of him leaving in New Moon. Not much more to say. Please read and review! O-S


**Round 2 *ding ding* of randomgirl18's contest.**

**Number of words 1200**

**A/N: This is Edward's point of view of when he left in New Moon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, Twilight is not mine. **

**EPOV**

"Bella, we're leaving," I told her, straining with every word.

"Why now?" she asked quietly.

I explained to her that Carlisle was looking too young for his supposed age. I had planned out the excuse in my head on my way to see her. I kept my face strong and stony, forcing myself not to break down right there in the middle of the forest.

"When you say _we_…" she whispered, her voice breaking ever so slightly.

"I mean my family and myself."

The hurt on her face was evident. Inside I was crying, but I knew that I had to stay strong or else risk hurting her even worse than I was already doing.

She got an indignant look on her face as she told me that she would come along.

It took all of my restraint to say, "Bella, I don't want you to come with me."

I kept my eyes on her face and kept them fierce. I knew that if I could cry that the look on her face would have me sobbing. She accepted it without question and my unbeating heart broke. I couldn't believe that she accepted this utter lie.

"I would like to ask you one favor though, if that's not too much," I said, keeping my voice steady. She nodded. "Don't do anything reckless or stupid, for Charlie's sake. Take care of yourself for him," I said. _But mostly for my sake,_ I added in my head.

She nodded and small tears started showing up in her eyes. I forced myself not to look at them as I finished what I was there for. "And I'll make you a promise in return. I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."

She started shaking her head as she let the tears fall freely. I pressed a kiss on her forehead, trying to make her feel my emotions, before I left her for forever. I whispered so quietly that she couldn't hear me, "I still will always love you."

It took all I had in me to pull myself away. I took a deep breath, my senses going wild before I sprinted away. I could hear her calling my name as I ran straight towards her house. I slipped into the house and saw Charlie sleeping on the couch. I hurried upstairs, running right past him.

My emotions were killing me as I took anything that would remind her of me and stuffed it under a floor board. I hesitated when I came to a picture of us together from her birthday. The floorboard was still opened, yet I couldn't bring myself to put the picture down there. Instead, I folded it gently and stuck it into my jacket pocket.

I closed up the floor board and ran swiftly downstairs. I got to the couch and kneeled down next to Charlie. I sighed and whispered, "I'm terribly sorry for what I'm doing. I love your daughter more than anything. If it were possible for me to stay I would. I don't wish to hurt her. Please understand that. And please make sure she is safe. Make sure she finds love again; don't let her dwell on me for too long. When she does find another man, make sure that he loves her more than life itself. She deserves nothing less. I truly do love her. Please, again, keep her safe."

I was choked up towards the end. I finally stood again and walked to the kitchen. I pulled a pen out of a drawer along with a pad of paper. I delicately scribbled a note to Charlie mimicking Bella's handwriting, telling him that she went on a walk with me in the woods. Once I finished, I collected myself and walked out of the house. I didn't turn back. As I ran back to my house, I could distantly hear her still shouting for me. My dead heartstrings tugged as I forced myself to not turn back.

When I made it to my house, I took one last sweeping look. I turned my back on it and I slid into my Volvo. I shifted to drive and stomped on the gas pedal. I didn't register anything until I saw the sign alerting me that I was leaving Forks.

Who knew that a damp, dull town in the middle of Washington could change my entire existence? That I would find the love of my life. That I would find my reason for existence. Who knew that I would be leaving it all? Alice, for one, but she didn't count.

I mentally chastised myself as I thought of her. I mustn't think of anything or anyone, it would only hurt too much.

I cleared my mind as I drove the rest of the way to Alaska. This time, however, I wasn't going to visit the Denali's. I couldn't make myself be by other people. I especially couldn't be anywhere near Tanya.

I drove to Juneau and stopped at a hotel. I knew I wouldn't need a house. I didn't think staying in the same place would be good. I needed a constant distraction. I parked my car quickly and grabbed my things from the back. I walked up to the reception desk and checked into my room not looking at particularly anything or anyone.

Once I reached my room and was settled, I called Alice. She picked up on the first ring just as I knew she would. "Hi Edward," she answered with a tone that held too much pity for my liking.

"Hello Alice," I replied. "I know you already know I'm going to say this, but I have to vocalize it. I have to stay away for awhile. It hurt to leave and I need time. I also need you not to check up on...her. Please. She doesn't need any more interference from us. If and when you do disregard this, do not let me know."

She sighed and I took that as her acknowledgment. I uttered a thanks before I said goodbye, hanging up before she could speak again. I tossed my phone onto my bed and lay down next to it. I clutched a pillow and put it over my face. My body racked with my dry sobs. I wished at this moment that I could actually cry.

As I was sobbing, all of the memories of Bella and I together flashed through my head, playing like a movie. The one memory that stuck the most was the time I took her to our meadow. That was the happiest day of my entire existence. The way she looked at me made me feel almost human. She showed that she accepted me despite me being a monster. That was also the day I realized that I could never live without her, that I would marry her one day. Everything changed though and all because of a paper cut, Bella would never again be mine.

**A/N: So, one shots aren't my forte, especially when they are from Edward's moody point of view, but this is my attempt. I'd like to thank my splendiferous beta Laurajaexo, who didn't actually beta this one, but read through it for me. I just like thanking you, so get used to it! I hope you enjoyed, and if you didn't, I hope you keep it to yourself. Just kidding of course, I would love to hear your input, positive or constructively critical. So, uh, pretty please review? This is me asking nicely. *pained attempt of a smile* **

**Love ya!**

**Katie**


End file.
